


15 Minutes and 37 Seconds

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter wasn't going to give up so easily. Yes, he was in pain. Yes, he was outnumbered, but he would try to stall them as long as possible.Whumptober 2020 Day 2In the Hands of the Enemy
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	15 Minutes and 37 Seconds

Tony ran his hand down his face, exhausted. He was so done with this kid.

"That's it. No patrolling for two weeks."

"Two weeks?!? That's not fair!" Peter protested.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you tried to take down that psycho single-handily!"

"I'm fine!" Peter argued.

"But you might not have been!" Tony shouted.

"Who cares about the what-ifs? All's well, it ends well," Peter crossed his arms.

"All is not well! It's my responsibility to keep you safe! Mine! You hear?" Tony barked.

"So is that all I am? A responsibility? Another load of paperwork you'd like to avoid?" 

"You know what I mean, Peter!" Tony griped. He was mad if he was calling the kid by his real name. 

Tony sighed, trying to calm himself.

"Look, Kid. I care about you. That was way too close a call today. You've been cutting it way too close lately. I gotta bench you for two weeks. That's it. Two weeks. That's all I'm asking, well, all I'm ordering."

"If you cared about me, you'd let me patrol!" Peter hissed, before storming off.

Tony sank into his chair, heaving a deep sigh. This kid was making him gray.

~~~

Peter made his way outside, hoping to get some fresh air, some time to think. He stepped onto the platform outside of the compound. It seemed like a nice enough night. Maybe he should take a stroll, go on a walk to clear his head. He needed some alone time.

Peter began his stroll, and at first, it was nice and peaceful. The cool night air was refreshing, and it was nice to be outdoors for once. He spent a lot of time outdoors as Spider-Man but not very often as Peter Parker.

Suddenly, his spidey senses starting going off like crazy. Something was definitely wrong.

It all happened so fast, a blur. Someone hit Peter over the head with a heavy object, what it was he couldn't tell. There were at least two people there, but it was too dark to see.

The blow was probably meant to knock him out, but one hit wasn't gonna knock Spider-Man out. Peter was not going down without a fight. Peter tried to get up and run, but someone stepped on his back, grounding him. He tried to crawl away, but someone hit him over the head again.

Peter unquestionably felt consciousness threatening to leave, but he was still there, still conscious. He tried once again, pulling himself up from off the ground, but a boot landed on his hand, his captor using all of their weight. He could hear the bones crunch.

Peter cried out in pain. His hand was unmistakably broken. His head was aching horribly, and he winced as the boot came down on his back again.

"This is the kid?" the first guy asked.

"Yep, this is the one," the other replied.

"Perfect. Let's get him in the van."

Guy One lifted his boot from his back, and in that split second, Peter tried to scurry away once more. But his plan was quickly foiled. Guy Two grabbed the back of his head, pulling him by the hair, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You try to escape again, and you're gonna get it big time," He hissed before shoving his head back down aggressively. 

Everything hurt as they yanked him up off the ground and dragged him to the van.

~~~

Maybe he had been too harsh on the kid. He was only trying to help, after all.

Tony made his way down the hall and slowly approached Peter's room at the compound. He hesitated for a moment before knocking.

"Hey, Pete, it's me. Can I come in?"

No answer.

Maybe he should give the kid some time to cool off. But perhaps that was just the excuse he was replaying in his head, hoping to stall a possible confrontation.

Tony sighed.

"Pete, I'm sorry about earlier," He turned the knob, and to his surprise, it was unlocked. "Hey, Kid, can I come in?" He asked. He waited for an answer, but when none came, he entered the room.

Tony stood in Peter's room at the compound only to find it empty. Where was the kid?

"Hey, FRI, where's the kid?"

"He left fifteen minutes and 37 seconds ago, boss. I believe he went on a walk."

"Alright, thanks," Tony said, before heading outside.

~~~

Peter wasn't going to give up so easily. Yes, he was in pain. Yes, he was outnumbered, but he would try to stall them as long as possible.

When they tried to shove him into the van, he gripped onto the sides as best he could, preventing them from pushing him back.

"Don't resist, or you'll be sorry!" Guy One said, proceeding to try to shove him in the van.

Guy Two walked over.

"Is the kid giving you trouble, Jerry?"

"Yeah! He doesn't listen! What do you suppose we do now, Jim?" the guy Peter now assumed was called Jerry, complained.

Guy Two, who Peter now assumed was Jim, stepped forward. He approached Peter and stopped right in front of him, kneeling to meet his eyes. Jim aggressively grabbed Peter by the jaw, forcing him to look at him.

"We told you not to resist, and you didn't listen. Do you know what happens to bad kids that don't listen?"

Peter didn't reply but continued to look him dead in the eyes. All of a sudden, his senses were going off.

Without warning, a fist punched his face. He could feel blood trickle out of his nose and down his lip.

"I-" Peter tried, but he was only pummeled again. This time he felt his lip split. 

And then Jim was punching him again, and again, and again. Peter could feel consciousness leaving him. His captor was taking out all of his anger on him.

"Jim!"

"What?!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jerry asked between the punches.

"Maybe this'll show the kid not to disrespect us!"

"You're going to kill him! He looks awful! His face is so bloody!" Jerry said, to Peter's surprise, sounding mildly concerned.

"A little blood never hurt anyone."

"Actually-"

"Oh, roll with it, Jerry! Be quiet!"

As the eighth punch landed, everything went black.

~~~

"Oh, gosh, no. No, no no no," a voice said, soaked with concern and worry.

Peter felt a gentle hand cradle the back of his head, someone gently resting his head in their lap.

"Oh gosh, Friday, scan him. Scan him, now," the man's voice wavered.

"Scan complete. Mr. Parker is still breathing. He received one too many punches to the face, knocking him out. The list of injuries includes a broken nose, split lip, broken hand, bruising to the back, a severe concussion, and several cuts to the face. It looks as if whoever punched him was wearing a ring."

The mechanic breathed a heavy sigh.

"I took care of those guys. They're someone else's problem now. I need to fix this. Pete, hey, Kiddo, wake up," The man encouraged him.

Peter blinked his eyes open, trying to see through the spotty vision and drippy blood.

"Pete, can you say something for me, please?"

Peter swallowed hard before speaking.

"Mr. S'ark. 'm s'rry," He slurred, his eyes dancing around, trying to focus.

"No, no, no, no need to apologize. I should be apologizing to you if anything."

"M' 'ead 'urts," Peter whined, holding back tears.

"I know, Bud, I know. I'm going to take you to Medbay, and soon you'll be good as new, alright?"

Peter nodded groggily.

"I got you, Kid," Tony said, gently lifting the boy, "you don't have to worry about those guys anymore. They've been taken care of. You're going to be okay, okay? Do you trust me?"

"Always," Peter said through a bloody smile.

"You'll be okay, Kid. I'll make sure of it."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's rather short. I've been so busy lately, but I really wanna participate in Whumptober this year. I won't be doing every day but I definitely will be doing some! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
